The use of a pneumatic tube line for transporting articles between two remote points is known in the art. Varying specified means and structures are described in the art for the purpose of moving the transported articles between desired points.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,437 describes a pneumatic tube line which extends between a sending station and a receiving station. An individual blower is located at each end of the tube line. The direction in which an article is to be transported through the .tube line will control which blower will be activated to create an air flow within the line. An activation switch is present at each end of the tube line to operate the blower at that end of the tube. Following insertion of a transport carrier into the tube line at the desired station, the switch located in that station will be activated which in turn activates the blower to provide an air flow in the line to move the transport from the sending station to the receiving station. At the receiving station, the carrier shoots out of the tube line and lands on a pad contained in the station which is connected to a sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,757 describes a pneumatic transportation system for transporting containerized cargos through pipelines. Compressed air is provided in the pipe line by an air compressor plant. Various specified devices are utilized along the line to control movement of articles into the line and within the line. For example, located along the pipeline is a carriage which provides for braking of the containers and for moving the containers into a loading and unloading chamber. Additionally, a pusher mechanism is located therein which is mounted in connection with a pumping plant powered by an electric motor for moving the containers.
The present invention provides a pneumatic transport system which operates utilizing a single blower means for controlling the transport of a carrier through a tube line in either direction between remote stations present along the tube line. Means to stop the motion of and contain the carrier in specified positions are an integral part of each station which operate automatically in response to the loading and unloading of a carrier in the stations. The receiving/sending stations are structured to operate with minimal operator action.